


Eternal mind

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuri riusciva a comprendere le preoccupazioni di Yuya, perché ne aveva di simili anche lui. Man mano che i giorni passavano tuttavia, si rendeva conto di non aver prestato troppa attenzione a quello che entrambi provassero in quella situazione ancora completamente nuova, come se solo adesso si fosse reso conto del fatto che avevano una figlia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Eternal mind

**_~ Eternal Mind ~_ **

Quando Yuya finalmente riuscì a distendersi a letto quella sera, lo fece pesantemente, abbandonandosi contro il materasso con un tonfo e portandosi la mano davanti agli occhi.

Yuri mugolò, in dormiveglia, rigirandosi sotto la coperta.

“Sta dormendo?” bofonchiò con la voce impastata dal sonno, mentre Yuya gli si faceva più vicino, alzando il piumino per mettercisi sotto insieme a lui e cingendogli la vita con le braccia.

“Sì. Ci ha messo un secolo a prendere sonno però. Ha dormito tanto nel pomeriggio?” chiese, stringendo il fidanzato contro di sé e baciandogli lentamente la linea che dalla spalla portava alla gola.

Il più piccolo fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Non avrà dormito che per più di un quarto d’ora di fila. Continuava a svegliarsi perché aveva fame o cose del genere. È stato un continuo andirivieni dalla sua stanza.”

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse Yuya. “Non sarai riuscito a studiare, immagino?”

Yuri scrollò le spalle, voltandosi fra le sue braccia e facendo lo sforzo di spostarsi in avanti per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Beh, tu dovevi comunque lavorare al bar, no? E sei rimasto con lei ieri per tutto il pomeriggio, quindi non fa niente.” lo tranquillizzò con un sorriso. “Ma forse dovremmo cominciare a pensare di trovare una baby-sitter per quando saremo entrambi occupati. Non possiamo continuare a fare affidamento su Ryo e Daiki. Hanno i loro impegni, in fondo.”

Lo sguardo completamente sconvolto che gli lanciò Yuya in risposta fu sufficiente a fargli domandare se per caso la sua proposta non fosse davvero qualcosa di così assurdo.

“Ma Rei-chan è ancora piccola! Non possiamo lasciarla a degli sconosciuti, Yu, in fondo è qui solo da un mese e...”

Yuri sbuffò, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra per zittirlo.

“Amore, ha quattro mesi. È grande abbastanza per rimanere con una baby-sitter, non ti pare?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Tu sei distrutto, e anche io lo sono. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà, se non ci prendiamo almeno un giorno di pausa ci verrà un esaurimento nervoso.” gli fece notare, stringendosi contro di lui e lasciando che il più grande lo abbracciasse.

Quando avevano deciso insieme di adottare un bambino sapevano che non sarebbe stato facile; e nonostante le notti insonni, nonostante il cambiamento nei loro ritmi di vita, nonostante la miriade di problemi che avevano dovuto affrontare, Yuri non ne era affatto pentito, e sapeva che nemmeno Yuya lo era.

Quando si sentiva stanco, quando aveva sonno e non poteva dormire, gli bastava guardare Rei negli occhi, pensare che era soltanto sua e di Yuya, pensare a quanto l’amasse, e qualsiasi forma di stanchezza passava.

Yuya sbuffò, annuendo controvoglia.

“Va bene. Allora possiamo pensarci, se è una cosa davvero così necessaria.” bofonchiò.

Yuri riusciva a comprendere le preoccupazioni di Yuya, perché ne aveva di simili anche lui. Man mano che i giorni passavano tuttavia, si rendeva conto di non aver prestato troppa attenzione a quello che entrambi provassero in quella situazione ancora completamente nuova, come se solo adesso si fosse reso conto del fatto che _avevano una figlia_.

Era come se, in quel silenzio, i pensieri di entrambi facessero più rumore, e si delineasse con più facilità ciò che provavano; sia per Rei, che quello che fra di loro era cambiato.

Rimase in silenzio, tuttavia, e poi si lasciò andare nuovamente con la testa contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Era stanco, e sperava vivamente che la bambina si decidesse a dormire per tutta la notte senza svegliarsi, perché sentiva di avere davvero bisogno di quelle ore di sonno. Di quello che li preoccupava o li spaventava, di quello che provavano, avevano tutta la vita per discuterne.

Stava già per cedere, ma il fidanzato gli parve essere di tutt’altro avviso.

Lo sentì stringere più forte la presa sulla sua schiena, iniziando ad accarezzarlo e a tracciargli il profilo del volto con le labbra, fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca.

“Yuu... che cosa stai facendo?” bofonchiò, la voce attutita.

Takaki mugolò, lasciando scivolare le mani verso il basso, pizzicandogli quasi scherzosamente una natica.

“Dai, piccolo...” gli chiese, con tono quasi implorante. “Da quant’è che non facciamo sesso?”

Yuri fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle e aprendo finalmente gli occhi per guardarlo.

“Da quando è arrivata la piccola, credo. Però Yuuyan, davvero, sono stanco. Non credo che ce la farei senza addormentarmi nel processo. E tu non sei distrutto? Hai lavorato tutto il giorno, come fai ad avere le forze di...”

Il più grande non gli diede modo di finire la frase, che repentina la mano si spostò in avanti, oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni e a circondare il suo sesso.

Yuri gemette a voce bassa, mordendosi un labbro e posandogli la fronte contro il petto, sentendosi adesso più sveglio di quanto non lo fosse prima.

“Sono stanco anche io.” confermò Yuya, continuando a muovere la mano lentamente. “Ma questo non significa che non possa comunque avere voglia.”

Senza lasciargli spazio per protestare ancora, posò le ginocchia sul materasso, tirandosi su e prendendolo per un fianco in modo tale da farlo stendere per bene sul letto, chinandosi poi su di lui e baciandolo con meno tenerezza di prima, mordendogli un labbro e sentendolo schiudere istintivamente la bocca, cedendo alla pressione di quella del più grande.

Inarcò i fianchi lasciando a Yuya lo spazio per liberarlo dei pantaloni, in modo tale da poter muovere con più agio la mano intorno a lui, portando poi l’altra alla sua apertura, iniziando a prepararlo velocemente.

Nessuno dei due aveva la minima voglia di prendersi le cose con calma, vista l’attesa e la stanchezza, ma una volta superata la reticenza iniziale Yuri si rese conto che gli andava bene anche così, e che tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva quel modo di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo e spazio in cui ci fossero unicamente loro due, in cui potessero sfogare qualsiasi sensazione provata in quell’ultimo mese l’uno nel corpo dell’altro.

Quando Yuya entrò dentro di lui cercò di trattenersi in qualsiasi modo dall’urlare, per non fare troppo rumore, e scelse invece di aggrapparsi con le unghie alla schiena del più grande per dare sfogo a quel piacere intenso.

Rimanevano in silenzio, si sentiva solo il rumore dei loro respiri pesanti e di qualche gemito che Yuri non era in grado di trattenere; Yuya si muoveva dentro di lui in modo sempre più erratico, cercando una veloce strada che li portasse entrambi all’orgasmo, e fu a quel punto che il più piccolo sentì con chiarezza Rei piangere attraverso l’interfono.

Yuya gemette di disappunto, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui più lentamente, agitandosi come se non sapesse bene cosa fare.

“È il tuo turno.” gli disse velocemente Yuri, ansimando a voce alta e cercando di sottrarsi alle spinte del più grande.

“È stato sempre il mio turno nell’ultimo mese!” si lamentò, imprecando poi a mezza bocca. “E poi sto... Yuri, davvero, ci sono quasi lo giuro!” continuò, spingendosi nel corpo del più piccolo fino a quando quest’ultimo non riuscì a tirarsi del tutto indietro, facendo gemere entrambi per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

“Takaki Yuya, tu non lascerai _mia figlia_ abbandonata a se stessa solo per un maledettissimo orgasmo!” lo rimproverò, avvolgendosi poi intorno al lenzuolo e indicandogli con fare perentorio la porta.

Yuya gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma alla fine si alzò, sistemandosi alla bell’e meglio il pigiama prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Impiegò del tempo, e attraverso l’interfono Yuri continuava a sentire Rei piangere, mentre Yuya le canticchiava a bassa voce qualcosa che la facesse addormentare, senza ottenere troppo successo.

Quando alla fine la bambina smise di piangere e il più grande fu tornato in camera da letto, Yuri si era rivestito e si era lasciato andare contro il materasso, cedendo di nuovo alla stanchezza.

“Yuri!” si lamentò il più grande, punzecchiandogli un fianco.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Come cosa c’è?! Non avevamo lasciato qualcosa in sospeso?”

Chinen aprì gli occhi a fatica, guardandolo con aria sconsolata.

“No. No, non credo davvero di farcela a riprendere, amore, io...” provò a dirgli, prima che l’altro gli scoccasse un’occhiataccia.

“Yuri, non avrai davvero intenzione di lasciarmi in questo stato! Me lo merito, non è giusto, non è colpa mia se Rei si è messa a piangere e...”

Il più piccolo sbuffò teatralmente, scivolando sotto le lenzuola e abbassando i pantaloni del pigiama di Yuya quel tanto che bastava per liberare il suo sesso, senza concedersi troppi preamboli prima di avvolgerlo con la bocca.

Non ci stava mettendo troppa passione e Yuya lo sapeva, ma non ebbe comunque il coraggio di continuare a lamentarsi.

Non impiegò troppo a raggiungere l’orgasmo, svuotandosi nella sua bocca e mordendosi forte un labbro per impedirsi di gridare, finalmente soddisfatto.

Yuri lo lasciò andare, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra e poi tornando al proprio posto, senza aggiungere altro.

Dopo qualche secondo Yuya gli avvolse i fianchi con un braccio, tirandolo contro di sé.

“Tu vuoi...”

“Buonanotte, Yuuyan.” lo stroncò subito Yuri, ma si strinse comunque a lui prima di concedersi finalmente di cedere al sonno.

Sentì il più grande ridacchiare quando gli augurò la buonanotte, e si lasciò andare a sua volta ad un sorriso.

Di certo non era stato quanto Yuya aveva in mente, e nemmeno quanto lui stesso poteva farsi piacere, ma decise che non gli importava.

Sapevano entrambi, in fondo, che quello non era che un minuscolo sacrificio in mezzo a quelli che avevano dovuto sopportare, e che nessuno di essi sarebbe mai stato così grande da sovrastare quello che avevano ottenuto in cambio.

Erano felici, loro tre insieme. Lui, Yuya e Rei.

Erano una famiglia.


End file.
